Rukia Kyouraku, Stalker
by Alais Kingsleigh
Summary: Once long ago, the 8th Squad's Captain, Shunsui Kyouraku found a baby. Through a series of misunderstandings his family and everyone else presumed that the baby was his. He raised that baby to be his daughter. This is the story of her life and her obsession with a man who would eventually become her captain. This is a redux of my first Bleach story. This is a Jushiro/ Rukia story.
1. A Baby and a Misunderstanding

**Chapter 1: A Baby and a Misunderstanding**

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

_Hisana cried as she left her baby sister. She told herself that somebody would take her sister in and she will survive. But she knew that in these parts of Rukongai they wouldn't take a baby in as it would just be another mouth to feed and most are starving. Hisana was already sick. But she knew that both of them wouldn't survive if they stayed together so she left her baby sister in hopes that at least one of them may live. She only prayed that someone would find her sister soon as it was getting cold.  
_

Shunsui normally did not venture out of the walls of Seireitei but it was captain class shinigami who were often assigned with hunting down Arrancars. He just finished it off when he heard a baby's cry. He followed the sound and came upon a baby. "So, it was what the Arrancar was planning to feed off…" Shunsui picked up the baby and felt its reiatsu, explaining how it could survive in the bitter cold. He figured that whoever left this baby in Rukongai was probably getting sick because of its reiatsu and decided to just leave it out to die.

Irresponsible, philandering drunkard he may be, he's not a cold hearted bastard. 'Who could have been so cold hearted to leave such a small child in the middle of this cold night in Rukongai? Shunsui didn't know what else to do, so, to protect the baby from the speed and cold, as he shunpoed back to Seireitei, he placed it on his hat before heading back home.

* * *

_Shunsui would not be the head of the Kyouraku household; his older brother will be. For now, it is his father who holds the seat. Usually, the nobility would force the heir of the family to marry to produce an heir or heirs but with his brother's open scandals (with other men), none of the other noble families would offer their daughter as a sacrificial lamb, not even the minor nobility. Shunsui was also considered a problem (his drinking and womanizing are some; although there are also rumors concerning him and Ukitake Jushiro) but there had been some offers, he waved them off by pointing them to his brother. This set a series of problems for the House of Kyouraku. It was believed that the holdings of the family might fall to a distant cousin. Until he brought home what they thought to be his illegitimate daughter. He just didn't bother to correct them because he could feel the joy and relief they felt for his bring home an obviously powerful offspring. So what if she looked different? They assumed she looks like her mother._

Shunsui couldn't very well bring the baby to the Squad 8's barracks so he brought it home. Nobody seemed to be awake by the time he got home. He went inside the old nursery, while carrying the baby to look for something to dress it up with. While the things in there were old (they belonged to a younger cousin, who unfortunately didn't wear them long before dying) they are the right size. He'd just dress the baby up until he could come up with something. He was surprised to find that it was a baby girl.

He placed the baby in the bassinet before he went into the kitchen to get milk and something similar to a bottle. He couldn't find anything resembling a milk bottle so he just got a dropper and sighed as he realized the responsibility it would take on him before he figures what to do with the baby. He went to the nursery and lifted the bassinet (with the baby in it) to his room. He's too tired to think of anything else at this time of the night. He told himself before he drifted off to sleep without even cleaning himself out of the muck of battle. He'd have to ask Jushiro for advice on what to do with a baby. The man took care of his siblings for a long time and has considerable experience of baby care after all.

* * *

When Shunsui woke up, the first thing he looked for was the baby. She was not in the bassinet. The bassinet, being the obvious sign that he didn't hallucinate finding a baby the previous night and she couldn't very well had gotten out of it by herself. He panicked and ran out of his room. As soon as he walked out he was greeted by a maid who smiled brightly at him before bowing. "Master Shunsui, thank you for bringing a wonderful gift to this house." Shunsui felt a weird feeling in his stomach, some feeling of foreboding.

He encountered this several times later with the different servants of their household. He felt confused. 'What are they talking about?' In his confusion he forgot to ask if any of them saw a baby (who probably levitated out of the bassinet or something, weird things do happen in Soul Society after all), he just searched the entire house before coming into the Elders' Office.

He saw the baby he brought home surrounded by the Elders with his brother carrying it. They all greeted him with happy faces. "She has such a powerful reiatsu. She would definitely hold a high position in the Gotei 13 like her father." One of the elders sighed joyfully. "She is such a beautiful baby. Her mother must be a beauty." Said one. "Shunsui! Why didn't you tell us, you brought her home? We could have prepared a celebration? Where did she come from?" His mother asked excitedly. "She came from Rukongai. I…" Shunsui replied. "She is your daughter and that's what matters. It does not matter if her mother is from Rukongai. We will claim her as our own. Legally adopt her so that her legitimacy would not be an issue." His father Ryuki retorted. "You've finally brought home a Kyouraku heiress, brother. We are very happy to have her." His aniki said in a happy voice. Who is he to remove the feeling of happiness that mere wisp of a baby brought in his gloomy ancestral home?

* * *

A/N: I believe it would be prudent to start this redux in the same way I started the first one.


	2. Childhood Hero and the Nymphet

**Chapter 2: Childhood Hero and the Nymphet**

* * *

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply.

A/N: Thank you Carol Zoldik. I hope you'd enjoy this chapter as well. Hi Rei Eien, you know I have you in mind when I wrote this.

* * *

Like in everything else, Jushiro supported Shunsui in the endeavors of fatherhood. He did not question just whose child it is, he has his doubts but like everyone else in the Kyouraku clan, he had been quite happy with his friend's child. He assisted his friend who fumbled through childcare and even took to defending the father and daughter from other people's censure over the girl's illegitimacy. Shunsui took some time to confide to his friend that Rukia is not his daughter but as time passed and with every moment he spent with her, he fell more and more in love with the baby and in reality became a father to the little girl. It was not a question of flesh anymore but of affection and love. Shunsui then told his friend that he doubt he'd be able to tell her or anyone else, other than his oldest friend, that she's adopted as attached as he is to the little girl.

In reality, it was not as if Shunsui was alone in taking care of his' baby. The Kyouraku household hired a nanny and a wet nurse for the little baby and Shunsui's own mother often carried the baby around as she goes about doing her errands. But Shunsui insisted on taking care of the baby as if it was his own. Perhaps it was the dire situation in which he found the baby added on with the fact that he had longed for a child of his own for a long time now.

During the first few months of her stay in the Kyouraku manor, her nanny and grandmother are often found searching frantically for the little girl only to find her in her grandfather's study with the old man talking to her about his plans for the clan and the future as if the little girl could understand him. The elders of the Kyouraku family had equally been besotted with the little girl and are often found visiting her in the main house bring gifts of toys, beautiful clothes and sweets. One can in fact argue that Rukia's milk teeth had only been saved by her grandmother's restriction on just how much sweet the little girl can ingest. The elders are often found babbling or baby talking with the little girl. After all, it has been centuries since the Kyouraku clan last had a small baby.

As she grew older her life did not change that much except her grandmother and the other elders of the clan had her tutored in the things she needed to learn, like holding tea ceremonies, playing musical instruments, flower arranging and doing calligraphy, which she terribly hates. But there was something the Kyouraku clan discovered that she likes. She was often found reading the serial Sogyo no Okotowari! from the Seireitei Communication. So much so that she collected paper clippings and scrap booked the said series. Thus, whenever she did good, she would be allowed to have more time to read the said series and more time to fantasize that she was the damsel in distress that Sogyo sought out to rescue.

* * *

Years passed by quickly, even in the seemingly slow changing climes of Seireitei. Rukia was growing up. She was just an adolescent but quickly gained renown for her looks and her manners, both a necessity as a lady of a household. Despite the offers, even from the most prestigious Kuchiki clan and the rich Omaeda family (Ryuki and his son Ryo had been quite shaken with disgust with the idea that they want Rukia to be engaged to their pig of a boy). The Kyouraku clan hoped to marry Rukia in order to strengthen the family and as such cannot marry her off to another one as they hope that whoever will marry the little girl will become a member of the clan. It is said that Ryuki, whose wife came from the commoners not from Soul Society but from the Real World, wants his granddaughter like his sons, to experience life and be able to love and make decisions for herself.

Perhaps it was just as well, because Rukia herself is starting to have eyes for the man she associated with Sogyo. Sogyo, in her eyes possessed all the traits of the ideal man. He's gentle, courteous, kind to the elderly, noble and fair. It was logical to make that conclusion of course, given that the said man is the creator of Sogyo and who if one analyses the writing, created an extension of himself through his works. The said man is everything that Sogyo is, a real life embodiment of a hero. To many people, he actually is a hero. He provides for his siblings. He had been a long standing captain of the 13th Squad and is a good captain to his subordinates. He was everything and more of what Sogyo is, too bad, he was the man whom Rukia grew up to call Ju-ojisan.

* * *

Shunsui thought it cute that his adolescent daughter had a crush on his friend. The little girl scampered about to make sure that Ju-ojisan's needs are taken cared of, from his favorite tea to a snacks. He once asked her if she had a crush on Jushiro but the little girl denied it vehemently, blushing as she did so. Shunsui felt a mixture of emotions as he watched his daughter boil tea to a perfection ("Ju-ojisan deserves nothing less." She had been known to say.) He used to be the center of her universe, the one whom her special smiles are reserved for no matter how many people takes care of her and whoever visits their home. Until that accursed day she stumbled upon Sogyo no Okotowari! in the Seireitei Communication. Since then her affection had been divided between himself and the fictional Sogyo. Then, somebody told her that Sogyo no Okotowari! is the creation of her Ju-ojisan. (He believed it was his older brother Ryo who seems to also have a crush with Jushiro but had been unable to do anything about it given the situation. It can be noted however, that Ryo's boyfriends all look disturbingly like Jushiro or at least a bit like him.) Thus, it landed them in this situation. But his anger melted when Rukia looked at him with a smile as she poured his tea. It was that smile reserved for him. He knew just then that no matter who she has a crush on, he'd always have that smile reserved for him.

* * *

It started out innocently enough. It was a lazy weekend afternoon in the Kyouraku manor. Shunsui was ranting his woes to a commiserating Jushiro on how time went by too fast and his baby is now gone and would soon be replaced by a Shinoreijutsuin student. Jushiro chuckled at that, Shunsui was often poetic in his drunken state. Shunsui took another long swig from his jug of sake before he fell into a drunken stupor, he had been drinking since lunch after all. Instead of immediately going home. Jushiro decided that he would watch the sun set on the porch overlooking the koi pond where he and his friend are currently located. He took a drink out of the small cup of sake his friend poured for him before he passed out and enjoyed the view.

The girl they were just talking about, meanwhile, was running after her teasing Ryo-ojisan who took a prized chappy doll from her collection in order to taunt her into a "match". "Get back here you old man!" Rukia shouted after her uncle, forgetting her dignity. Her uncle, naturally incensed by the comment proceeded to shunpo around the house faster. Ryo, despite not being a shinigami is a child of a gifted one and the brother of another, was of course well trained and thus out leagued his niece by several lifetimes took a tricky maneuver which ended with Rukia flying out the window and landing on her bum in the koi pond with her uncle laughing at her misfortune. "You won't get this until you defeat me, squirt!" He laughed as he want back to his suite of rooms.

Jushiro chuckled at the sight. He sighed as he took the flowered kimono from his friend and extended his hand to the girl struggling to get out of the pond. Rukia's kimono was completely soaked. As Rukia reached for his hand, Jushiro felt his breath catch at the sight before him. The sunset behind Rukia created an almost ethereal glow and the droplets on her face and body creating beautiful gem like illusions, which would break a weaker man. The kimono hugging a woman's figure he didn't know she possessed stirred something in him. He'd always known Rukia is pretty. It's common knowledge in Seireitei after all. But what was before him was a beauty. God's masterpiece. A young nymph after the mythology of old. He almost forgot to give her Shunsui's kimono but managed to do so wordlessly. The girl, slightly panting after her excursions looked straight out of every man's fantasy. He could easily imagine her panting because of other activities. He did not trust himself to cover her with the kimono. She did so herself. As soon as she did so, the spell broke and once more Jushiro remembered his place. He shunpoed out of the Kyouraku manor and wallowed in self guilt for lusting after his best friend's young daughter.


	3. Inspiration

**Chapter 3: Inspiration**

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply.

A/N: Hi Annie, thank you for your comment, but think of it as a collection of one-shots I published in one chapter. Hello Rei Eien, yup sorry but it will still be a long while before they get together in that way. :(

* * *

That term, Rukia joined Shinoreijutsuin. At first she felt quite lonely, given how some jealous noble blooded cadets shunned her company, a bastard who was lucky enough to be born into a high ranking family and hailed as its heiress. None however threatened to hurt her or spoke ill of her to her face, as afraid as they were of her family's position and her father's rank. There were those from the nobility or affluent families who tried to flirt with her because of her family's background and her looks but she avoided them like plague. This caused some issues and she was quickly dismissed as a snob. As accorded to her family's position, she took to going home every evening and would stay at home on weekends unlike most students who came not only from Seireitei but from every part of Rukongai. Her father worried that she won't find friends but her grandmother was quick to assure him that it was just a month and that Rukia is still not use to people her age.

Thus, Rukia spent another day alone in her table until a boy who did not care for social conventions asked if he could sit in her table as there were no other tables left. That boy, is Toshiro Hitsugaya. He would quickly become her friend. He then introduced her to his childhood friend, (and crush, he was quite obvious) Momo Hinamori. Momo would then introduce her to Kira Izuru, whom she knew only as a son of a minor noble family; Shuhei Hisagi (who is older than them because he took the entrance exam several times before he passed) and Renji Abarai, the loudest speaking individual she had yet to meet (at first she thought he was that noisy because something's wrong with his ears until she really met him, she then realized it wasn't his ears that's bothering him but his brains or lack of it). She invited them over the manor on weekends and her grandmother was quite happy because she managed to find friends her age. Her grandfather thinks they're a boisterous crowd but felt that they, especially the boys, were a better company for Rukia than she would have fared if she made friends with someone whose personality is akin to his father, a maniac with penchant for touching the female anatomy. Shunsui had been quick to interrogate the male members of the group if they have romantic intent for his daughter, the rest of the group had been quick the assure him that they don't except for Renji who flustered at the questioning. But before Shunsui could react, his older brother Ryo dragged him away because he's threatening Rukia's social life.

It was inevitable that the two cadets with similar personalities gravitated towards each other and quickly became best of friends. Toshiro admired Rukia's patience and calm while Rukia admired Toshiro's strength and intelligence. It didn't hurt that his hair color reminded her of someone else. The two are often found observing their friends while they battle it out over the smallest things.

"Why did you join Shinoreijutsuin? Do you plan to become a shinigami?" Toshiro asked bewildered because not many female members of the noble clans attended Shinoreijutsuin preferring instead the old fashioned and more sheltered mentoring system. "My father wanted me to attend Shinoreijutsuin. He's a member of the first batch after all." Rukia answered, avoiding the question. "But what's your real reason. You're too persistent to merely attend merely because Kyouraku Taichou expected it of you. Besides, I heard him say that it didn't matter if you didn't want to attend the academy." Toshiro insisted. "I'm attending because of someone. I want to be just like him. I want to be strong enough for him." Rukia answered vaguely. Toshiro understood her feeling. He had a guess who she's talking about after all. "You're doing it for her right?" Rukia asked, as she ventured a pointed look at Momo. Toshiro nodded but did not dignify it with a verbal answer.

Toshiro knew who inspires Rukia to strive hard. He knew that she carried a torch for her father's friend. He didn't understand why she was utterly absorbed with the man but he understood that a person just can't choose who they would love.

* * *

It had been several months since Rukia entered the halls of Shinoreijutsuin and Jushiro found himself thinking of the girl he now only sees on evenings and weekends. It wasn't that he saw her everyday. She has her schoolwork and he has his work after all but she used to go with her father to visit him in Ugendo or his office and she makes it a point to visit him during the worst attacks of his illness. He used to see her as an innocent child angel. But ever since that day, a day he tries very hard to forget but obviously can't he started seeing her as a woman. It was dangerous to see her in that light. But he cannot deny facts. She is a very beautiful and highly desirable woman. It would only be a matter of time before the noble clans of Seireitei would beat down on the Kyouraku door for a chance to marry this beauty.

She may not be in the league of being a sex pot like Rangiku Matsumoto, who seems to be the object of every hentai-in-Seireitei's desire, but the kind that any man, like Jushiro, can easily get lost in. He'd be lying if he said that he didn't like Lieutenant Matsumoto's boobs, because they are a sight to behold but on a girl like Rukia who is the embodiment of petite, they would seem monstrous. Besides he much prefers Rukia's figure over Matsumoto's. Rukia's shape and form is just right and after that day, try as he might, he cannot get the thought of how her small frame can fit into his large one. How his girth would fit her small size. Rukia is every bit as innocent as she looks and Jushiro, the wicked man that he is, wants to taint that innocence. He might deny it and certainly won't admit it to anyone but all he knew is that he wants to do a lot more than kiss the little woman.

His dreams at night were filled with how her hair curtained her face as she sat on top of him, her body taking his size effortlessly that he was sure if she were the real one, she'd be wincing in pain. He dreamed of her touches, caresses and kisses and how they laid beside each other after they were spent from their exertions. It was so real he could almost smell her. After these very vivid dreams, he would curse at the sunlight rays for the sight of an empty place beside him.

* * *

'...Lots of water and not a drop to drink...' Rukia thought to herself grimly as she watched her father play cards with the object of her affections. She sighed. Why must she be cursed with such a small unattractive and boyish figure? She bet if she were as voluptuous as say Lieutenant Matsumoto of the 10th Squad, Ju-ojisan would definitely notice her. She gave a mental sigh as she set cups before the two men and started to pour their tea. The object of her fantasies and dreams did not even acknowledge her existence other than to look at her like one would a niece. She loves her father and all, but why did he have to be best friends with Ju-ojisan? If the circumstances were different, if Ukitake Taichou is not such a good friend of her father's, she might even mention his name to her grandfather as a possible match. Or failing at that might set her cap at him to gain his attention that his advances would not be unwelcome. But fate is a cruel mistress. Not only was she gifted with the most childish and boyish figure but her object of affection would never ever in a million years see her as a woman. She gave another mental sigh as she sat facing the two as she watched their game.


	4. An Unexpected Turn of Events

**Chapter 4: An Unexpected Turn of Events**

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

_Kuchiki Byakuya was the lieutenant of the sixth squad, given his rank and his place as his grandfather's grandson and liegeman, was somewhat easily coerced into going to the academy to check in on the cadets of Shinoreijutsuin. He knew right then and there that his grandfather was up to something. He knew that the Kyouraku Taichou's daughter, the one his grandfather tried to match make with him decades ago, just gained admission. This might just be a set-up to get him to see her. But he would forget all these thoughts, and in fact all logical ones as soon as he saw her._

Rukia flash stepped into the halls as they were expecting the lieutenant of the sixth squad to visit them for the inspection of the cadets. The academy did not discriminate between the 6th years and the lower years in presenting them to the ranked officers of the Gotei 13 for it was not merely in their training nor their current abilities that the officers were interested in but rather in their potential. She then decided to shunpo into the halls to avoid unnecessary delays. Despite her talents and abilities, Rukia was still a bit of a klutz especially when in panic. It was one such unfortunate circumstance which landed her in the mess she found herself in as she collided with the ranked officer examining the cadets.

It was like running into a brick wall. Naturally, Rukia bounced right off. Before she hit the ground, Byakuya was quick to catch her head and her upper back. She remembered her manners and tried to maintain her poise and calm. A trait which Byakuya Kuchiki quickly admired. "I'm sorry, Kuchiki Fukotaichou." She said composing herself quickly and walked to her place with all the poise of a lady. He nodded to the lady. The instructor beside him introduced the girl as the daughter of Kyouraku Taichou and described her as a bit clumsy but quite a talented cadet with a lot of potential, worthy of her family's name. The lieutenant merely nodded his acknowledgement before proceeding with the inspection as if nothing happened. But the lightning already struck for Byakuya.

Byakuya tried to pass it off like nothing happened. But he felt awed by her beauty. It was not easy to impress a man like him. But true to his noble background, he appreciate beauty in all forms and the girl whose back and head he just held possessed a true beauty. As he walked to inspect the cadets, he found himself thinking of her beautiful deep purple eyes and cute face. She reminded him of fairies and other things ethereal and otherworldly beautiful. Her waist long black hair served to frame her beautiful face and he could very well imagine running his hands through them, just to see if they were as silky as they looked. He could smell apples from her skin. He was tempted to sniff her closer but he knew it was not decorous for him to do so. He knew there were other beautiful noble ladies in Seireitei but his grandfather often attests to the fact that Kyouraku Rukia is the most beautiful of them. Her beauty made the noble clans of Seireitei, even the Kuchiki, willing to overlook her unfortunate circumstance of birth. He never met her before but he understood now. It might have been a set up, but this was his grandfather's way of convincing him that the beautiful and powerful heiress of the Kyouraku should belong to the Kuchiki clan as its next lady.

Later on, as Byakuya went to the kitchen to instruct the chef to deliver some pastries to the Kyouraku manor, he would notice one of the girls delivering goods from the Kuchiki owned bakery in Rukongai possessed a similar set of eyes with Lady Kyouraku. They look so alike except for the older girl's short hair and more pointed face that one would think the other girl is merely a scrawnier, darker and a bit older version of the Rukia. But he paid the girl no heed, he merely dismissed it with a reasoning that besotted as he was with Rukia Kyouraku, everything and everyone around him would end up reminding him of her. This was reinforced when he saw a porcelain bowl in the same shade of purple of Rukia's eyes.

Byakuya would never know that the delivery girl's name is Hisana, or that without medical aid or good food, she would soon die of consumption. For Hisana, her painful illness and death is a punishment for her sins. To those who know her and who tried to comfort her in her last few breaths, they would say that it was not just consumption that killed her but the guilt in her abandonment of her little sister, the one she searched for in over a century. She wouldn't be able to confide to anyone how similar her sister looked like her and when exactly did she abandon her sister. Her associates are in Rukongai, as far away as possible from the nobilities of Seireitei and the family of a very sheltered girl whose world revolved around her family, close friends and school.

* * *

But Rukia did not know any of this. She never really cared for boys because she has her sights set only for one. She didn't know the repercussions of her actions earlier in Shinoreijutsuin nor does she know that the very moment she sat before her grandmother and Ju-ojisan, who had been visiting, to watch them play their new board game (from the living world), her grandfather, father and uncle had been invited to the Kuchiki manor to talk about a proposition which would benefit both of their clans. She didn't know that the Kuchiki clan already sent gifts for her as her grandmother intercepted it. She would not know of these events even in years to come, as sheltered as she is by her grandfather's refusal to marry her away from the family and the Kuchiki men's observance of proper decorum in asking for the hand of a lady in marriage. At that moment all was right in her world as she watched her object of affection lose another match of "snakes and ladders" against her grandmother.

Her grandfather, father and uncle all objected to the suit of the Kuchiki clan on the basis that they want whoever Rukia will marry to marry into the clan and for not to marry outside of it as she is the clan's heiress. Ginrei Kuchiki argued that the holdings of the Kuchiki clan is far greater than that of the Kyouraku clan and it would be beneficial to their Rukia if she marries into the Kuchiki clan and he even angled branch family members to marry off to Ryo and Shunsui to replace the lady that the Kuchiki clan hoped to be their heir's wife. The matter was just temporarily put on hold when Shunsui opined that he feels that his daughter, still a student from Shinoreijutsuin, is too young to marry. Ginrei and Byakuya accepted the decision with a promise that the conversation would be continued at the later date and that for the meanwhile the Kyouraku family would not marry off Rukia until she reaches the right age or both clans reaches a compromise. Byakuya was jubilant at the near promise but Shunsui, his father and aniki, being of a more modern mindset felt slightly angry that the Kuchiki clan viewed their little girl as a mere commodity to be brought off.

* * *

When not ill, Jushiro Ukitake would sometimes take a stroll along the nicer districts of Rukongai. He liked looking at wares and wondering just how they were crafted and appreciating the beauty of these wares or savoring the taste of the food around him. But it was on one of these strolls where he would find the perfect birthday gift to give her. True, he knew that Shunsui merely invented her birth date, but it wasn't important in the very least. He looked at the locket, saw that it was really gold, he looked at the thin gold chain holding it, and saw the beauty and craftsmanship in the simple trinket. It was heart shaped, with intricate carvings and a piece of diamond on top. Inside was a place to hold two small pictures. He immediately brought it. But after he did so, he realized he couldn't just give it to her without her or her family feeling suspicious of his motives or his feelings for her. Thus, after he placed her picture in it, he sent it anonymously. It was the start of years of anonymous birthday gifts that led her friends and family to tease her about her secret admirer. Her family, especially her grandfather and father first thought it was Byakuya but since he sent gifts with his name on the card, they figured it wasn't him. After Rukia received it and admired the beauty of the locket, she wore it around her neck. Jushiro smiled after he noticed her wearing it. She would wear it for years to come but she wouldn't open it when people ask her to because right beside her picture, she placed a picture of Jushiro Ukitake, the man she had long been infatuated with.


	5. A Birthday and Ginrei's Analysis

**A Birthday and Ginrei's Analysis**

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply.

A/N: Thank you for all your support. I'm sorry if I've been extremely late in updating as I had a lot of work. I hope you'd enjoy this new chapter.

Rukia wore her hair up, she felt as if the pins were pinching her brain but she tried not to think about it because she knew she'd just have to endure it for a few hours. Her favorite day of all the days in the year had always been her birthday. "Just a few more years before I come of age!" Rukia sighed as she blew a kiss to a picture of Ju-ojisan she carefully hides in her school things. She was as puzzled as everyone else from whom the locket came from, the gift just arrived on the day before her birthday. A part of her wishes it was Ju-ojisan but her realistic side knew that it was highly unlikely. She knew for certain that her affections are hopelessly one-sided. No matter who it came from, it was a very beautiful girl and she appreciated the thought. She took one of the small pictures she had of Ju-ojiisan and proceeded to cut it to be small enough to fit in the other side of the locket. Even if they can't get together in reality, at least they can be side by side in her locket.

She felt disappointed when Jushiro-ojisan gave her yet another Chappy dress up kit, a ballerina costume this time. Don't get her wrong though, she loves it, it's just that it's hard for a girl to get slapped in the face with another confirmation that the love of her life still sees her as a little girl. 'Would probably see her as one forever...' She thought to herself dejectedly. She feels like nobody really appreciates or sees that she is not a little girl anymore.

After she finished with her routine she called her maids to help her dress up in layers of elaborate robes and kimonos one after another for her birthday dinner.

* * *

"Do not approach her with your intent, Byakuya, the future lord of the Kuchiki clan must act properly." Rie, his grandfather's sister admonished the young man as he eyed the birthday celebrant with interest. His only interaction with the woman he hoped to be his bride someday is a mere birthday greeting as he and the elders of his clan entered the garden of the Kyouraku clan. She looks composed and reserved, completely ladylike until a group of academy cadets entered the garden and one of them, a red haired boy approached her without ceremony and handed her a poorly wrapped present before he tried to plant a kiss on her cheek. But before the boy could get near her for a "birthday kiss" she planted a hit on his head with her sheathed zanpaktou. She then smugly grinned, mischief coloring her eyes, as the boy fell on the ground in an unconscious heap. She then proceeded to greet her other friends warmly and asked someone to escort them to their places.

Byakuya was captivated by Rukia's beauty as the emotions she usually withheld and kept controlled bled through as she interacted with her friends and family. If he thought she was beautiful before as she stood proud and cold as a good cadet student, she became a goddess as her emotions and feelings reached her face and colored it to one of magnificence.

He watched as she blushed when her honorary "uncle", Ukitake Taichou asked her for a dance as her own father was quite inept on his feet. He cursed at the rigid customs of the nobility of soul society and the restrictions it placed on his interactions with the girl of his dreams.

* * *

"Did you like my gift, Ru-chan?" Jushiro asked, smilingly as he noticed the heart shaped pendant on her chest. "Yes, Ju-ojisan, I really appreciate the Chappy dress up set. Thank you!" Rukia replied enthusiastically. Jushiro smiled at her but did not say another word as he continued to enjoy the dance. He was quite careful in placing a respectable distance between them, as afraid as he was to do something that might reveal his feelings. He carefully schooled his face and gave his usual smile, which in reality is just a mask for his thoughts and feelings. But his mask almost cracked as he watched Rukia's face which was flushed. Thus, he was quite quick (without being suspicious) to get away as soon as the music ended.

* * *

Jinrei only wanted the best for his grandson and this young lady was it. She came from a highly respectable noble clan, strong, intelligent and most of all, her beauty would not pale in contrast with his grandson's, something that most ladies of the court could not claim to. He is a logical man, but he is also a doting grandfather and could only smile in his fantasies of beautiful great grandchildren from Byakuya and Rukia. Thus, for years he tried to bid for Rukia's hand. He ignored objections based on her legitimacy because that did not stop her from her achievements in the academy or her renown as the most beautiful lady in Seireitei. What he did not count on was his grandson's reluctance in the match. But that was before Byakuya saw Rukia, because after his grandson saw the girl, he became besotted with the lady as Jinrei knew he would.

However, Jinrei frowned as he watched Rukia dance with Jushiro with a blush on her cheeks and a look on her eyes that could only translate as a affection that goes beyond familial feelings. The girl he wants for his grandson has a little crush on her father's friend. It was of course of no consequence for him, Rukia would still belong to Byakuya even if he has to move mountains for this goal.


End file.
